Aren't I The Lucky One
by CrazyIrishBitch23
Summary: Domino High's two idiotic bullies have feelings for me? 'Who do you think you're messing with?" he growled. "Like I'm scared of you."she said. Love Triangle Joey/OC/Tristan Better summary inside! THE RATING CAN CHANGE. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first attempt at Yugioh story, lol. So please try to be nice! It's gonna be a love triangle Joey/OC/Tristan. Ok I hope you like and let me know what you think! THE RATING MAY GO UP!**

**Aren't I The Lucky One?**

**Chapter 1**

It was nice beautiful day in Domino City. Sure it was a nice day but it was Monday a start of fresh week of school Kei's first day of high school. Yugi told her not to worry because he would help her through. That's what Kei liked most about Yugi he was always there for her to let her know she was never alone. The reason Kei and Yugi are so close is awhile back when Kei was five her parents were killed in a car accident. Both Yugi and Kei have known each other since they were toddlers. Since there was no one else who took custody of Kei, Mr. Moto Yugi's grandfather brought her into the small family. Till this day Yugi and Kei have this wonderful bond, always there for one another, and they both share the same trait of being the class nerds.

_**The Game Shop:**_

"Kei come on it's time for school." Yelled Yugi from the hallway.

"Five more minutes!" Kei mumbled her head under the pillow.

"Grandpa's making pancakes!" "So come get some before I eat them!" said Yugi in a teasing manner.

"Oh no you don't, you jerk!" Kei yelled jumping out of bed slamming the door in Yugi's face so she could change for school.

"Hey Kei are you ready yet?" Yugi yelled from the kitchen.

Kei took a look at the clock realizing she had to be at homeroom soon. "Oh crap I'm going to be late." Kei groaned running down towards the kitchen. Where she was greeted by Mr. Moto and the smell of butter milk pancakes.

"Good morning Kei dear." Said Mr. Moto.

"Hey Gramps." Replied Kei.

"Come on we're going to be late." said Yugi growing inpatient.

"I'm coming bro!" Kei replied grabbing a pancake running out the door after Yugi.

"Bye Gramps!" said Kei with her mouth full.

"Good luck, have a nice day." Replied Grandpa Moto with a smile.

_**On the bus ride to school:**_

"So Yugi when are going to finish that?" asked Kei referring to the gold box Yugi was holding.

"I don't know maybe during activities." Yugi replied with a shrug.

"Oh yeah we have the same study, I can help you out." Kei suggested.

"Sure that would be great." Said Yugi with a smile.

"Alright than it's a done deal." Kei replied.

The bus made its last stop before the school to let Tea on. When Yugi caught sight of the brunette he froze, his face red as a tomato. Kei got a glimpse of his face letting out a giggle.

"What don't you just tell her already?" Kei asked Yugi.

"I can't." Yugi replied slouching in his seat.

"_Oh great here comes friendship freak!""I wonder how many of those stupid speeches she has in her bag?" _ Kei thought rolling her eyes.

"Hello Yugi." Said Tea with a smile.

"Hey Tea." Replied Yugi with a grin.

"Hello Kei." Said Tea.

"Hi!" Kei replied with a fake smile. _"She is very annoying, just go away."_Thought Kei.

_**Skip to Study:**_

"Kei why can't you be nice to Tea?" Yugi asked.

"What you mean I was being nice." Said Kei.

"I saw you roll your eyes at least three times." Said Yugi with a smile.

"I can't stand her she's a total ditz." Said Kei crossing her arms making Yugi frown.

"Hey I give you my blessing, but don't expect me to be at some wedding." Said Kei with a laugh.

"Cut it out!" said Yugi his face turning crimson.

"Sorry lover boy I'm just getting started." Said Kei with a smirk.

"Mr. and Mrs. Yugi Moto that's got a ring to it."

"Oh Yugi sweetie can I make you a friendship cake?" Said Kei pretending to be Tea. There little conversation was interrupted when two morons entered the room.

"What do we have here?" asked Joey with a chuckle.

"Yugi found a girl he could play house with." Said Tristan both punks laughing at his remark. Both of them stopped laughing when they heard Kei laughing.

"Ok Tristan do you want to play too?" Kei asked looking at him. He was about to answer when Kei beat him too it.

"I know how about you Tristan can be the baby, and Joey can be the doggie." Kei chirped with a hint of sarcasm.

"Hey do you know who you're messing with." Joey barked.

"What's that Joey I don't understand dog?" Kei grinned.

"You're a tough little girl." Said Tristan with a smirk.

"Yea one pissed off." Said Kei getting angry.

"Oh I like that, you don't mind if I do this?" said Joey taking a piece of Yugi's puzzle and tossing it into the school's pool. Leaving Yugi's facial features which read horrified.

"You better get out in that pool and start dog paddling." Kei threatened glaring at Joey.

"What are you going to do sweetheart?" Joey cooed.

"I'll make you sink to the bottom of that pool." Replied Kei.

The school bell suddenly rang signaling for the next class. Before the morons made their departure Tristan approached Kei grabbing the necklace from her mother pulling it off her neck.

"If you want this back you will show up after school." Said Tristan with a grin.

"Nice I can sell this to make some cash." Said Joey looking at the necklace closely.

"Yea I will be there." Said Kei glaring daggers at the two buffoons.

"Good, don't be late." Then they were gone.

"Kei are you crazy?" Yugi yelled.

"That necklace is all I have left to remember my mother by." Kei countered.

"I will get that puzzle piece back too Yugi you can count on it."

"Fine I'm going with you." Yugi declared.

"You know just so you don't do something stupid."

"Ok!" Kei smiled along with a sweat drop.

**Till Chapter 2! Let me know if this is worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews here's Chapter 2 lol!**

**Aren't I The Lucky One**

**Chapter 2**

The rest of the school day flew by swiftly and it was already that time of day.

"Hey Kei there you are!" said Yugi.

"Yugi, you ready?" asked Kei.

"Oh, no don't tell me you're still going to through with it." Groaned Yugi.

"I want my necklace back!" said Kei.

"Those jerks better give it to me that's all I can say."

**Back of School Grounds:**

"Didn't think you were going to show." Joey snickered.

"Well I did, my necklace please!" Kei demanded holding out her hand.

"Right here!" said Tristan dangling the precious piece of jewelry.

"Tristan please just give it back to Kei it's very important to her." Yugi pleaded.

"Why is it from an ex boyfriend, or her mother?" asked Tristan with a laugh. At that moment Joey could see Kei's expression of hurt and disappointment, a stray tear falling from the girl's cheek.

"Mommy's little girl!" Tristan chuckled.

"Hey Tristan dude maybe…" started Joey but was interrupted.

"Naaa, I'm just getting started." Declared Tristan with a grin.

"Stop it, can't you see you're making things worse?" said Yugi.

"Why don't you shut your mouth before I punch your face in." growled Tristan.

"Better yet I think you deserve a beating now!" chuckled Tristan placing the locket in his pocket heading over Joey close behind heading over towards a trembling Yugi. Both bullies approached Yugi about to strike when. Kei high kicked Joey causing him to plummet in the pool with a splash. This causing Tristan's eyes to go wide mouth a gape.

With a toothy grin Tristan threw a hard punch at Yugi, but was stopped at that instant.

"I don't care if you pick on me, but if it's my family that's another story." Said Kei grasping Tristan's fist.

Just then Joey came out of the pool looking really shocked.

"Whoa, Tristan looks like we got a fighter." Said Joey flabbergasted.

Using great force Tristan shoved Kei into Joey.

"Hold her back; I want her to see this." Tristan chuckled cracking his knuckles. Joey held Kei's arms back so she couldn't move.

"Hey lemme go dumbie!" Kei yelled struggling.

"Yugi run, get out of here!"

"Hey hold still!" said Joey. Suddenly an idea sprang to Kei a smirk appearing on her features.

"How pathetic!"

"This chump can't handle fighting little old me." Kei laughed. Joey gave Kei a disturbed look. This insult fully getting Tristan's attention, causing him to drop Yugi and approach the laughing girl.

"Don't touch her Tristan." Yugi yelled.

"Relax bro, this idiot has no balls anyway." Said Kei. This comment causing Joey to snicker and Tristan to yell at his friend.

"Shut up dude!" Tristan yelled.

"Wow quite the comedian." Said Tristan.

"Yea I would think so chump!" replied Kei.

Tristan than began to fume cracking his knuckles his eyes averting to the smiling girl.

"Now, Tristan you wouldn't actually hit a girl?" Kei asked looking at Tristan's fist.

"Dude don't do it." Said Joey.

"Naaa, I have a better idea." Said Tristan. Suddenly Tristan grasped Kei's wrist pulling her too him.

"Now let's make a deal sweetie."

"I have this report due tomorrow that I haven't even started, seeing as your one of the best students in the class you're going to write it for me." Said Tristan with a grin.

"And if I refuse?" asked Kei with a glare.

"Well two things actually, one I'll beat the living pulp out of Yugi, and two this locket I'll crush it till it's no more." Tristan finished with a smirk. Kei took a look at Yugi then the locket.

"Fine I'll do it." Kei growled biting her lip.

"Good girl." Said Tristan than releasing Kei's wrist.

"Has anyone told you, you need to be punched in the face?" asked Kei.

"No, because no one has had the guts to mess with me!" Tristan chuckled.

"Well, what if I said I do?" asked Kei. At that moment Kei threw a fast punch her fist colliding with Tristan's jaw. Kei backed away to Yugi and grabbed his arm.

"Now would be a very good time to make a run for it." Exclaimed Yugi.

"Yea you think!" Kei quipped both making a run for it.

"THIS IS'NT OVER KEI I'LL GET YOU!" Tristan yelled. Than kicking the pool the equipment in the pool in frustration.

"Whoa, she's definitely got my respect." Joey mumbled.

**The Game Shop:**

"Are you crazy?"

"Now he's definitely going to want a piece of you." Yugi yelled.

"Gee, I can handle him he isn't so bad." Said Kei than holding up her locket with a smile.

"How did you?" asked Yugi.

"I pick pocketed him." Replied Kei.

"Plus the idiot left it in his coat pocket."

**Burger World:**

"Hey Yugi, I'll buy this time." Said Kei.

"That's actually good because I have no money." Laughed Yugi. Kei simply replied by sticking out her tongue.

The two sat and enjoyed a couple of cheeseburgers and fries, while having a conversation and occasional laughs.

"Hey remember it's your night at the shop." Said Yugi.

"Oh, yea I better get back before gramps worries." Said Kei.

"Where you off to then?" asked Kei.

"The library." Replied Yugi.

"K, see you bro." said Kei.

**The Game Shop:**

_Kei,_

_Went to the market to pick up a few things. You know where to find the keys to the register._

_-Grandpa_

An hour had gone by as Kei stood behind the register letting out a yawn. _"Maybe I should work on my homework."_ Thought Kei. Going with her instincts she pulled out her books and began with her assignments. Not even half way done she was interrupted by the chiming of the bell on the door. Once again met face to face with the two buffoons known as Joey and Tristan.

"What do you want?" asked Kei with a groan.

"That better be my paper you're writing." Said Tristan.

"Unfortunately not, sorry sport." Replied Kei sarcastically.

Frustrated Tristan punched the glass display case.

"Hey, hey keep your hands off the glass." Yelled Kei, rolling her eyes applying Windex on the fingerprints.

"So, where's gramps?" asked Joey.

"Out." Said Kei.

"So you watch this place yourself?"

"Yea, pretty much." Said Kei.

"Did Yugi get my magazines?" asked Tristan.

"Your jerk off magazines?"

"How the hell would I know?" asked Kei.

Joey laughed at Kei's insult towards Tristan, but Tristan didn't like it so much.

"You think you're so funny!" growled Tristan.

"Hey buddy I don't think because I know." Said Kei.

"If you guys are done, I would like to get some work done K."

"Are these two bothering you little lady?" asked a student who was obviously an upper-class man at school. Kei yelped in surprise when she saw the guy who roughly stood seven feet tall, muscular build, and a short brown crew cut. To her surprise, Tristan and Joey were both shivering in their shoes.

"Um, no they were just leaving." Said Kei with a smile.

"Well they shouldn't be picking on little girls like yourself." Said the man.

"Hey I may be little but they don't scare me." Kei countered.

"The names Shojozi." the man said with a grin.

"If you ever need a bodyguard."

"Which I don't thank you." Said Kei.

**Till Chapter 3… Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone, it's been way too long! Ahaha Anyway here's Chapter 3!**_

_**Aren't I The Lucky One?**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well I.." started Shojozi

"Look pal, I said no ok! Replied Kei with a smile. Taken aback by the stubborn girl's reply, Shojozi stormed out in an angry rage.

"Wow, that jerk has a thick head!" said Kei.

"Why were you two twits afraid of him?"

"Hey, we weren't afraid of him!" Joey and Tristan growled in frustration.

"Please, you two nimrods were shaking in your shoes!" countered Kei. The bell on the door rang as Yugi came in.

"Hey Kei!" greeted Yugi.

"Hey bro!" replied Kei.

"Anything interesting happen at the library?"

"Actually nothing outstanding though, on my way home this big guy from school stopped to talk to me." said Yugi.

"He said something about being a bodyguard, and wanting to help me." "Well I insisted I didn't help." added Yugi.

_"Shojozi that creep." _thought Kei.

**Next day at school:**

It was gym class and the students were playing dodge ball. The class was split up into two teams the boys vs. the girls. Of course the boys were winning but by three on their team there was Shojozi, Tristan and Joey on the opposite team Kei and Tea were the remaining.

"Too easy!" Shojozi chuckled throwing a ball at Tea. Which hit her making her out for the rest of the game.

"EEERRRR I CAN'T STAND THAT CHUCKLE!" "EAT THIS JERK!" Kei screamed kicking a near by ball causing it to collide with Shojozi's face.

"I believe you're out." Kei smirked. While Shojozi growled in annoyance taking a seat on the bleachers.

"KEI LOOK OUT!" yelled Yugi. The warning was a little late cause two dodge balls hit Kei, one in the butt and the chest.

"ahahha Yea we did it!" Joey and Tristan chuckled giving each other a high five.

"Why you two perverts!" Kei groaned.

**After School**

Kei had to stay after school to tutor a fellow class mate. "I'll meet up with you after Yugi." said Kei.

"Yup see you Kei." Yugi replied. The tri colored hair boy walked around the back of the school to see Joey and Tristan in a corner badly beaten. A tall shadow walked out, it was Shojozi a satisfying grin present.

"You're next kid!" Shojozi growled grabbing Yugi by his shirt collar.

"I don't think so sat squash ." said a female voice.

"God I know that voice." said Joey with a groan.

"If you know better, you will leave my brother and my friends alone." warned Kei who approached the scene.

"Hey Kei if you're smart get out of here." Tristan yelled.

"Tristan!" said Kei.

"Huh?" he asked.

"SHUT UP!" Kei yelled.

"Why you, if I wasn't so weak I would…" Tristan stammered.

"Yea, yea tough guy." snickered Kei.

"Alright I can see why Joey and Tristan, had it coming cause they're jackasses." said Kei.

"Leave Yugi out of this!"

"Well now you decided to involve him, now you got to deal with me!" spat Kei.

"Sorry babe, but I don't fight little girls." Shojozi chuckled.

"Ewww, I'm not your babe you big piece of filth." countered Kei. "What a sorry excuse of a man." she added. This causing Yugi, Tristan, and Joey's eyes to go wide.

"You little." Shojozi growled.

"What's a matter big boy?"

"Afraid to lose to little old me?" asked Kei with a grin.

**To be continued…..I apologize if the grammar is hard to understand. It's been awhile since I typed up one of these! Thanks again for reading, let me know how I did and what I need to improve on. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Aren't I The Lucky One?**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, how about it big boy?" asked Kei with a grin. Apparently already angered Shojozi threw a punch at his female opponent missing in the process.

"Whoa no way!" gasped Joey. "She dodged him!" said Tristan.

"haahaha over here dumbie." Kei snickered sticking out her tongue and pulling one of her eyelids down.

This little stunt causing Joey, Tristan, and Yugi having a sweat drop moment. "Kei look out!" yelled Yugi. Not being quick enough Shojozi got a hold of Kei and pinned her to the brick wall.

"Ugh, you jerk let me go!" Kei scowled.

"Oh, and ruin my fun?" "I don't think so." chuckled Shojozi while looking the squirming girl up and down, a lick across his lips soon followed.

"Ack, stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat, you sicko!" shrieked Kei now very disturbed.

"I have to do something, but Shojozi is a giant compared to me." thought Yugi. Tristan was in too rough of shape and couldn't get to his feet, but Joey was struggling to get to his feet. Suddenly, Shojozi started letting his hand wonder up Kei's skirt, making her scream in angry rage.

"YOU GROSS PIG!" she screamed spitting in his face. Now very angry because she spit in his face he raised his arm up ready to strike, but was stopped short when Yugi jumped on him. This causing Shojozi to drop Kei.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Yugi. Growling in frustration Shojozi grabbed Yugi giving him a few punches to the face, and kicked him to the side.

"YUGI, OH GOD!" Kei screamed. She rushed to Yugi's side holding him in her arms.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kei yelled.

Before Kei could get up, Shojozi smacked her across the face.

"What's the matter?"

"FIGHT ME!" Shojozi yelled hitting the girl across the face and gave her a kick to the abdomen causing her to gasp.

At this point Kei was pretty battered, Shojozi approached her ready to strike again when Joey tackled him to the ground. Both punks were on the ground duking it out, Joey was getting a few good hits, when Shojozi hit him across the face causing him to roll off the giant buffoon. Meanwhile Kei managed to help Yugi up who went to check on Tristan. Joey was now struggling against Shojozi who kicked him in the side a few times. Spotting a piece of wood lying by the dumpster, Kei picked it up and made her way over towards the fight.

"EERRRR EAT THIS." Kei screamed swinging the wood striking Shojozi over the head making the wood break into splinters. Turning around from the sudden impact, Shojozi hit Kei causing her to hit the dumpster, losing consciousness in the process.

"NO KEI!" Yugi yelled making his way along with Tristan to the downed girl. "Well, my work here is finished!" laughed Shojozi as he left the scene.

The Game Shop:

Kei awoke to Grandpa Mutou putting a warm wash cloth to her bloody lip.

"Thank heavens, you're awake dear."

"Ugh, what the heck happened?" Kei groaned rubbing the back of her head.

"You took a pretty big whack from Shojozi, also hitting the dumpster in the process." exclaimed Tristan.

"Here I brought you this!" he said handing Kei a mug of tea.

"Thanks." said Kei.

"Where's Yugi Gramps?" she asked.

"He's upstairs in his room working on that puzzle the last I checked!" said Grandpa. "Well I'm going to be outside sweeping the walk way." he added leaving the room where Kei and Tristan remained.

"Well, are you ok?" asked Tristan. This earning him a funny look from Kei.

"WHAT I can't ask you if you're alright?" asked Tristan.

"First the tea, now you're concerned!" "Why are being nice to me?" asked Kei. "Well I uhhh.." Tristan stuttered along with a blush.

"That's ok you don't have to explain yourself!" Kei laughed.

_"Man she's cute when she laughs."_ thought Tristan. He was pulled out of his daydream when he heard her speak to him.

"Earth to Tristan are you there?" Kei asked waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I am, I better get going." said Tristan standing up descending for the door.

"Umm ok." said Kei. Almost at the door way Tristan turned around to look at the girl.

"Yes?" asked Kei.

"Well about that paper, I'm going to write it!" said Tristan. This earning him a smile from Kei.

"Thank you!" she said. Tristan replied with a nod his face crimson again, and ran out the door.

"Wow what a fruit cup." Kei snickered.

Yugi's Room:

"The Millennium puzzle is almost complete, just the last piece!" Yugi beamed with excitement.

The tri colored boy's task was almost complete, but when he went to search the gold box it was no where to be found.

"What that's not possible it's got to be here." whined Yugi.

He frantically searched his room throwing anything out of the way to find the piece of treasure.

The rain came down heavily outside. Kei grabbed in umbrella and decided to go for a walk.

"Hey Gramps I'm gonna go for a quick stroll." said Kei.

"Be careful dear!" said Grandpa.

"I will!" Kei said over her shoulder. She didn't get a quarter of a mile when she saw Joey approaching.

"Oh, great what does he want?" thought Kei.

"What are you doing it's pouring!" exclaimed Kei.

"Yea and so?" asked Joey.

"Errrrr you ido…." she didn't get to finish cause she tripped over her shoe lace about to hit the ground. A pair of strong arms came around her hoisting her up.

"What the?" Kei whispered. Averting her gaze she looked up into Joey's brown eyes, just looking into them made her heart beat faster.

_"Why does he make me feel like this?"_ thought Kei. Joey took a moment in looked into Kei's eyes as the rain dribbled down her face, he couldn't help but think how beautiful she was.

"Umm you can put me down now!" said Kei a slight blush present.

"Oh yea, sorry!" Joey gulped placing the girl down.

"Actually the reason I was coming to the game shop, was to give you or Yugi this!" said Joey holding in his hand what appeared to be a piece of the millennium puzzle.

"Hey that's Yugi's." Kei squeaked.

"Where did you….oh you jerk!" she yelled trying to whack Joey with the umbrella but failed cause he caught it.

"What that's gratitude I get for diving in the pool to get that piece of crap!" yelled Joey.

"It's not crap moron, and you threw it in there to begin with jackass!" Kei retorted trying to pull the other end of the umbrella away from the blond punk.

"It's now or never!" thought Joey. With a strong tug, Joey pulled Kei into a strong embrace. Making her gasp from the unexpected maneuver.

"Let me tell…" instead of finishing what he was going to say, Joey cupped Kei's chin guiding her face to his he pressed his lips against hers. Making the kiss as passionate as he could he rested his hands on the small of her back. After a moment Joey pulled away staring down at Kei who was shocked her face red as a tomato. Using the back of his hand, the handsome blond ran it down the side of Kei's face.

"This jackass has feelings for ya!" said Joey with a grin.

**_To be continued… hahah what's going to happen next! _**


End file.
